Like You Like An Arsonist
by human28
Summary: Nate Archibald searches for his real family in Ipswich. College life approaches. Friendships are made and romance blossoms between the Sons of Ipswich and our favorite girls from the Upper East Side.
1. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post-Covenant, slight A/U for GG.

**LIKE YOU LIKE AN ARSONIST**

**CHAPTER 1: Truth Be Told**

_Hey Upper East Siders, did you miss me? I just got back from a fabulous vacation in St. Barts. Now I'm sporting a fabulous tan that will match perfectly with all of my college outfits. I'm sure everyone's busy getting ready for the first day of school. We are about to begin a totally new chapter of our lives. New school, new friends and new parties. It's going to be a wild and wicked year. I can smell it._

_**Sightings:**_

_B and S shopping at Barney's for their NYU debut. _

_D and V at a local bookstore browsing through boring literature._

_C strolling into Bass Industries with the air of a millionaire. _

_And N boarding a plane to Massachusetts. Well, looks like there has been a slight change of plans. Is N going to Harvard instead of Columbia as he planned? _

_We'll find out soon enough. Let's hope everyone will be on their best behavior because I will be watching very closely. _

_You know you love me, _

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

…

Nathaniel Archibald had just experienced the worst week of his life. First, his father had been found and sent to prison. Second, his grandfather had bought him a spot at Harvard University. And third, his mother told him he was adopted.

Life could not just get any fucking worse.

He now sat in his dorm room. His roommate hadn't moved in yet. It was exactly three days before the start of the first semester. He had taken the first flight out after his mom had dropped the bomb on him. On first instinct, he wanted to find his real family. But now, as he sat there, he wasn't quite so sure he was ready for that yet.

His iPhone began to ring. His mom's number flashed on the screen. He sighed. He knew he had been a little hard on her. God knows she had already been going through a lot with his father's imprisonment and all that. He answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Nate honey? Where are you? Are you alright?" _

"I'm in Harvard, Mom."

There was a sigh of relief. "_Look honey, I'm sorry -- "_

"It's okay. I understand. You don't have to."

And that's when he finally built up the courage to search for his real family. He grabbed his jacket and climbed into the black Porsche Carrera that his grandfather had been generous enough to give him. He drove in silence. Chuck had given him all the information he needed. Address, telephone number, and names. He didn't have the guts to give them a call first. He knew if he did, he might chicken out. A surprise visit would be better. At least he hoped it would be.

After what seemed like forever, he finally entered the small town of Ipswich. It was not what he expected. The town's name had never really been familiar to him, and he had actually thought that it would be akin to that of the countryside. When in fact, it was the complete opposite. The entire town reeked of wealth. But unlike the Upper East Side where everything and everyone was gleaming in its modernism, Ipswich was bordering on ancient. Everything was old-fashioned. The manors, the gardens, the wrought-iron fences.

_Old money. _He thought appreciatively. After five more minutes of searching, he found the house he was looking for. He parked underneath a colossal oak tree just outside the gate. It was wide-open. He stood there, unsure of whether to enter or not. There were no security cameras visible. _Fuck it. _He thought, walking through and right towards the front door. Without another moment's hesitation, he rang the doorbell. He noticed that an ornate gold _S _had been carved into the center of the wooden door. The name flashed in his head: _Simms. _

He was a Simms. Nathaniel Simms. He backed away, suddenly feeling very dizzy. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. Just when he was about to run off, the door opened. And he saw himself staring at – a mirror-image of himself. He was speechless. Chuck had mentioned that the Simms had a son, one who went by the name of Tyler. But Nate didn't even consider this.

Twins.

He had a twin. And he was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Was it just his imagination or were his eyes turning black? "Who sent you?" Tyler hissed in a low tone. Nate backed off, severely disturbed. Those aren't just contact lenses. Tyler's eyes were as black as night.

"I'm – I'm Nate. I'm your brother." He blurted out. In an instant, Tyler's eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. Nate could feel his heartbeat accelerate.

"Tyler?" A woman's voice called out from inside the house. "Who is it?"

Tyler did not reply. He appeared to be in shock. A woman in her later forties appeared beside Tyler.

"My god. Nathaniel?"

…

Tyler Simms did not know what to think when he came face to face with his own reflection. He had immediately jumped to the conclusion that it had been a Darkling. It sounded far-fetched seeing as how they had already gotten rid of Chase almost a year ago. But he could not think of any other explanation. Until he said he was his brother.

All four of them sat in the living room. His father, Thomas Simms had joined them without question. Tyler could not help but feel a little betrayed. They kept a brother from him. And more so, a twin brother. But knowing his father, he would have his reasons.

"I apologize for not calling earlier." Nathaniel spoke.

"What brings you here Nathaniel?" Laurel, my mother, asked. Her voice was not unkind. In fact, she looked like she wanted to embrace her son. But something was stopping her.

"Please, call me Nate." He said. Tyler could see a trace of uncertainty in his face. "My mother told me no less than twenty-four hours earlier about my adoption. I just wanted to meet you for myself. Please know that I have no hard feelings for your decision to give me up. I presume you have your reasons."

Tyler was impressed. He was dealing with this well. Much more than he was. "Yes, dad. What exactly are your _reasons?_" He bit out through gritted teeth. Laurel winced.

Thomas was silent. A war seemed to be raging in his head. Tyler could sense his indecision. Finally he spoke. "Nathaniel. I am about to tell you something that will seem very unreal to you. It will be your choice whether or not to believe. But I must first ask you to promise not to relay to anyone, not a soul, about the information I am about to share to you."

Doubt began to cross Nate's features. "I promise."

Tyler shot him a warning look. "You'll be breaking the Covenant of Silence."

"He deserves to know." Thomas said in a tone that brooked no argument. "He is part of our family."

"Our family is one of the few who escaped the brutal witch-hunting in England during the 17th Century. Our kind have been brutally persecuted ever since. That is why the remaining four families of Ipswich decided to form a Covenant of Silence. And until recently last year, it has kept us safe. For 300 years it has kept us safe." Thomas waited for an interruption. There was none. Nate was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "No one really knows how the Power came to be. It has simply been passed on from generation to generation, to the eldest male in the family."

Tyler felt realization dawn on him.

"Although you and Tyler are twins. He was born first. He is older than you by only two minutes." Laurel explained. She looked tearful. "We gave you up to protect you. As much as we loved you and wanted to keep you, we couldn't."

"Tyler being the firstborn, acquired the Power. You didn't. Which makes you defenseless against the things that might come after us." Thomas said. Tyler did not know whether or not to feel jealous of Nate. He was able to live a normal life. Tyler didn't. And he was going to die a lot younger than his brother. But then again, if he had been in Nate's shoes he wouldn't be able to feel the thrill of Using and he wouldn't have met the best guys in the world. And, he got to stay with his real family.

"That explains your eyes turning black." Nate pointed out. His voice was eerily calm. _This guy's self-control is amazing. _Tyler thought. He could teach Reid a thing or two. "So what exactly _can _you do?"

"Anything I want." Tyler replied easily. "But it comes with a price. Every time I use, I age."

Nate's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not. You should consider yourself lucky." Tyler told him.

Nate nodded. There was a moment of silence. He glanced at his watch, it was half-past seven. "It's getting late. I should be heading back."

"To New York?" Laurel asked.

"No. To Harvard. I moved in a few hours earlier." Nate said.

"Nonsense! You should just spend the night."

Nate seemed relieved. "That would be great, thank you."

"Tyler, would you show him to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course mother."

…

Nate resisted the urge to pinch himself repeatedly to make sure that this was all not just a dream. Witches. Who knew. It was almost impossible to believe if he had not seen the way Tyler's eyes darkened to pitch-black. He followed his brother upstairs. Brother. Twin brother. Funny how things could change your perspective on life in a matter of minutes.

Thomas and Laurel were obviously good people. Nate could actually see himself being their son. But this was not a world he was meant to be in. It was only Tyler's. It was by pure chance that he had been born. He was not supposed to be in the equation. And he was perfectly happy not to. But he would certainly love to get to know them a little bit more.

"So, Harvard huh?" Tyler said leading him into a bedroom with beige wallpaper. He took a seat on the loveseat by the door. Nate settled himself on the king-sized bed. This was exactly what he was used to. "My friends Caleb and Pogue are going there."

"Caleb?" Why does the name sound so familiar? "What's his last name?"

"Danvers. Know him?"

Nate could not believe his fortune. That was the other name plastered onto his dorm room door. "Looks like he and I are gonna be roomies."

Tyler laughed. "Well good luck with that. He can be a little overbearing sometimes. I'm actually meeting them in a few minutes. You should come."

The other Sons of Ipswich, Nate presumed. He smiled. "Sure, why not."

…

Tyler could not wait to see the look on his friends faces when they see Nate. They were on their way to the Danvers Manor. They were going to meet up there, explain what needed to be explained, and then head off to Nicky's afterwards. They brought Tyler's Hummer with them, leaving Nate's Porsche at the Simms Mansion. Reid had been annoyed that Tyler couldn't pick him up. He wanted to shock them all at the same time. Nate had been all-too willing to join in his little fun.

They finally made it to Caleb's house. The lights were on in the foyer. Tyler could hear their voices talking inside. Without further ado, he pulled open the unlocked door and walked in with Nate right beside him.

The silence that emanated was total. You could have heard a pin drop.

"This is my twin brother, Nate." Tyler could no longer control himself. He burst out laughing. "The look on your faces!"

"Baby boy, please stop the irritating laughter and _explain._" Reid demanded. Always the one to burst his bubble. He managed to explain everything in less than twenty minutes. It would have only taken ten if Reid hadn't interrupted at five-minute intervals.

"Oh and Nate's gonna be your new roomie." Tyler finished.

Caleb looked pleased. "That's perfect." Nate grinned.

Pogue didn't look too happy. "Hope I won't get stuck with a total dork."

"I hope you do." Reid drawled. Pogue glared at him. "Baby Boy and I will be ravishing all the ladies in NYU."

"NYU? You never told me you were going to NYU." Nate said sounding surprised.

Tyler shrugged. "Forgot to mention it."

"Two of my friends go there." He suddenly looked alarmed. "Shit. No one still knows I'm adopted. They'll freak if they see you. In fact, they'll probably think you're me."

"You should tell them." Pogue advised.

"Worry about that tomorrow." Reid said dismissively. "Tonight. We party."

…

_Well looks like we've got an extra four heads to watch out for. Let's just call them the Sons, four incredibly beautiful male specimens. How they managed to stay hidden in such a small town is a mystery. Even _they _managed to escape my probing gaze. But now they're all out on the radar. There's no hiding now._

_**Sightings:**_

_N driving off back to Harvard in his sweet black Porsche Carrera with a bright yellow Ducati right beside him and a sleek silver Ford Mustang trailing behind. _

_R and T loading up T's Hummer and getting ready to head to New York._

_**Your Email:**_

_Dear GG,_

_I've heard some crazy stories about the Sons. How they dabble with witchcraft and stuff. Do you believe that?_

_Hermione Granger_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_There are a lot of things that I believe in, but witchcraft is not included in that list. _

_GG_

_Looks like Harvard and NYU is the place to be this year. Anyone attending either of the two universities should consider themselves lucky for even being in the same place as the infamous Sons. As of now, they are all still holding clean records. We'll see how long that will last. Especially with N in the mix. _He _never finds it difficult to stay out of trouble. I'll be in touch._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

…

A/N: Review please. :D


	2. Wet Bar

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post-Covenant, slight A/U for GG.

**LIKE YOU LIKE AN ARSONIST**

**CHAPTER 2: Wet Bar**

Blair Waldorf had always dreamed of going to Yale. It had been a picture-perfect scene in her mind. For her, Yale was the only choice. There were no other options. But then some things were simply beyond her control. Or maybe it was because she tried to control some things a little bit too much. Which was the main reason why she now found herself striding purposely down the hall of NYU's coed dorms. As punishment for her actions, her mother had refused to let her stay in an apartment of her own. Her father had agreed as well, telling her she needed to interact more with her peers. Thus, the dorms.

To say that Blair had been horrified upon receiving the news would be the understatement of the century. She was not designed for _this. _They expected her to live in a coed dorm with a roommate, possibly a disgusting roommate, and share a bathroom with a million other people. This was going to be a total nightmare.

People stopped to stare at her when she walked by, her Manolo Blahnik pumps clicking as she went by. She continued on, her chin raised. _Let them stare. You're beautiful. They wish they were you._ She thought confidently. When in truth, it wasn't really her that they were staring at. But the plump lady trailing behind her carrying all of her luggages.

"Ms. Blair, I think this is your room." Dorota was breathing heavily. She pointed to a plain wooden door with the plastic numbers 198 plastered near the top. A piece of paper was taped just below it. Her name was printed in block capital letters. Underneath her name was Serena's. This was the only upside to staying in the dorm. Serena agreed as well. Unlike Blair, she relished the adventure of living in a coed dorm.

Her best friend was already inside carefully putting a framed photo of her family beside her bed. "Blair!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to give her a hug. She grabbed some of the suitcases from Dorota and pulled Blair inside.

"It's _small._" She said forlornly.

"Come on Blair. It's not so bad." Serena said trying to cheer her up.

"The walls are flat white." She pointed out.

"Ms. Blair, I'll be going now." Dorota seemed eager to leave. Blair waved her off dismissively. Her trusted maid disappeared, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Blair barely noticed. She was too busy wallowing in self-pity.

"There's a party later tonight at the nearby pub."

"Serena, you did not just say _pub._"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going. So either you come with me or you stay here by yourself."

"_Fine._"

She would go. But she didn't have to like it.

Blair spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking with Serena. Her clothes could barely fit in the miniscule closet. She wondered when her mother would finally get over herself and buy her an apartment. An apartment where she could have Dorota 24/7. Where she could hold the most fabulous parties and not have to go to some nearby _pub _to actually have fun. Where she could bring home any guy she wished.

His face flashed in her mind. She pushed it away. Chuck was gone. Yes, she loved him. But he had proven that he was not worth it. Unless he started making apparent changes in himself, Blair was not going to give him the time of day.

"So Serena, what exactly do you wear to a pub?" She asked sweetly.

Serena shook her head with a grin. "Jeans?"

"Kill me now." Blair said with a groan.

…

The pub was actually called The Pub and was a few blocks away from NYU. It took only a few minutes to get there on foot. A random college kid had handed her a flyer earlier that day informing her of the Semester Starter Party. Serena, being the party animal that she was had instantly agreed to come. The place was not as bad as she expected it would be. Or to put it more aptly, the watering hole that Blair predicted it to be. It was medium-sized, with round wooden tables and a bar that were lined with the usual beverages. Serena was pleased to see that they had a few of the best.

It was almost full by the time they arrived and the music was on full blast. Serena could not hold back a grin. This would be the perfect night to let loose. She was in a place where no one knew her or watched her every move, a camera at the ready to snap a scandalous picture of herself doing god knows what. She pulled Blair towards the bar. "Two shots of tequila please!" She yelled over the noise, ignoring Blair's complaints of how she would prefer a Ketel One. The bartender poured them the drink. "Here's to college!" She toasted her best friend before downing it all in one gulp. Blair followed suit.

"At least it was Patron." Blair conceded. They went at it for the next several minutes, finishing to about five shots each. By then, each of the two girls were feeling a little buzzed. Serena missed the feeling.

She was about to order them another round when a familiar face caught her eye. "Oh my god. Is that Nate?"

Blair followed her gaze. "That can't be him. He's supposed to be at Harvard." Her eyes rounded. "Oh my god. It _is _him. No, wait. That's not him. Remember his email? You did get his email right?"

"I haven't checked my mail in a week." Serena said, waving her off absently. She made her way over to Nate, ignoring Blair's calls. She could have sworn she heard Blair say 'twin', but she must have been just hearing things. The tequila was messing with her head. "Nate!" She cried out upon reaching him. She threw her arms around his neck. Nate looked taken aback.

"You look different!" She said, releasing him and giving him a once-over. Blair appeared beside her.

"Pardon my friend." She said to Nate who looked amused. "She wasn't able to receive Nate's email about the whole adoption thing. I did, however. I presume you're Tyler?"

Serena realized that she must be really drunk. Nothing was making sense at _all. _

…

It took less than five minutes for Serena to take in everything that Blair and Tyler explained to her. Tyler, Blair noticed seemed to be enthralled by her. Who wouldn't be? This was Serena Van Der Woodsen, after all.

Blair just sat there, feeling like a third wheel. Where were all the hot guys? She sighed and spent her time analyzing Tyler. He looked exactly like Nate. The hair was a little darker and messier than Nate's. His smile was impish whereas Nate's was just sweet. The way he dressed was a little too laidback for Blair's taste, but she could tell underneath all those clothes was a killer body. His build was more than a bit solid compared to Nate.

"Do you play any sports?" She asked curiously.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Swimming. My boys and I were the pride of Spenser back at Ipswich." He grinned.

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he began to tell Serena his experiences at Spenser Academy. She could have cared less. Clearing her throat loudly, she stood up. "I'm going to get myself a drink at that pathetic excuse of a bar." Without waiting for a reply, she spun around and strode towards the bar. Before she could order anything, a smooth voice cut in.

"Allow me. Two shots of tequila, please."

Blair actually had had enough of tequila and just wanted to buy herself a glass of Ketel One. She was about to shower the intruder with the sparks of her wrath when her glare met a pair of startlingly blue eyes. It was a shade like no other. Her speech died. _So here's my hot guy. _She thought absently.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves yet and you're already raking your eyes over my body." He said with a smirk.

Blair's thoughts immediately dissipated. Her anger sparked once again. "I was _not._ And there wouldn't be any need of introductions because girls like me do not talk to boys with faces like _yours._"

"Ow, baby. That hurts. I'm Reid by the way. Reid Garwin. But hey, I'm all for those nameless nights."

_What. A. Pervert. _Blair thought with a scowl. She can't believe she actually thought he was attractive. He was looking uglier by the second. And that devilish smile on his face reminded her of another womanizing git that had walked out of her life. "You are _disgusting._" She hissed, grabbing the tequila and pouring it on top of his head.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

Blair flipped her hair of her shoulder and walked away. She could not resist a triumphant smile. That drink went to _all _of the womanizing gits she knew.

…

_Looks like the younger pair of the Sons have made their acquaintance with our favorite Upper East Side girls. Baby T seems to be getting along well with S. The almighty R, however, just got burned by no other than our Queen B. Trust B to end the night with a bang. _

_**Sightings: **_

_B dragging a tipsy S towards their dorm room. _

_T dragging a drunk R towards their dorm room._

_Ah, the wonders of alcohol. I wonder how long it would take until the letters above will switch places. No need to rush. I have all the time in the world. _

_**Your Email:**_

_Dear GG,_

_I went to the same highschool as the Sons and their swim meets are the highlight of the season._

_- Watergirl_

_Dear Watergirl,_

_I'm sure it is. Who could resist four scrumptious boys in tiny Speedos?_

_GG_

_Welcome to the first semester of college life! Enjoy! _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

…

A/N: Review please. :D


	3. The Bitch Is Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post-Covenant, slight A/U for GG.

**LIKE YOU LIKE AN ARSONIST**

**CHAPTER 3: The Bitch Is Back**

"Well this looks suffocating." Caleb Danvers muttered under his breath. They were invited to a dorm party by a classmate earlier that day. The dorm room was crowded with people. The lights were dim and the stench of cigarette smoke and marijuana were rich in the atmosphere. Hip-hop music blasted from the speakers and a gyrating throng of people gravitated towards the middle of the room.

"It kind of makes you miss The Dells doesn't it?" Pogue said referring to the wide-open space back at Ipswich where the Spenser kids would party around a burning bonfire. Caleb did miss it. And a certain blonde girl that he had met there. He shook his head. He needed to get over her. She was halfway around the world by now. There was absolutely no chance of them seeing each other again.

"Where's Nate?" He asked, surveying the room for Tyler's twin. They found him talking to a vivacious redhead near the corner. They seemed to be getting cozy.

"Damn, he's fast." Pogue said appreciatively, handing him a beer. "I'm going to look for the bathroom."

Caleb nodded. He stood at the side. He wasn't really fond of crowds.

"Hey there loner boy." A female voice spoke beside him. Brunette. Devious smile. Luscious lashes. Not exactly his type, since he usually preferred blondes, but she was decidedly gorgeous.

"Hi." Was all he could muster.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked. She was swaying to the music, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of god knows what on the other. She wore incredibly high heels and a tight-fitting black dress that showed off her curves. Her pale green eyes glittered with amusement.

"I actually came with two friends." He said with a shrug, taking a sip of his beer. It was still cold. "Pogue went to the bathroom. My friend Nate's over there. Looks like he's busy." He motioned over to the corner.

Something flashed in her eyes. "You're friends with Nate Archibald?"

Caleb nodded. "You know him?"

She just smirked. "That girl he's talking to is in my class. But enough about him. Do you want to dance?"

Caleb froze. _Fuck it. _"Sure." He let him lead her towards the makeshift dance floor. She danced with her back to him. She grabbed his hands placed them on her hips then began to move, swaying to the beat of the music. Caleb grinned. The night was looking up.

"You never told me your name." He said.

"What?" The music was too loud.

"What's your name?" He practically yelled in her ear.

She turned around and grinned at him. "Georgina Sparks."

"Nice to meet you Georgina. I'm Caleb." He said grinning back. For once in his life, he was going to let loose and not worry about anything at all. _Fuck the Covenant. Fuck all our Powers. I'm going to have fun tonight._

…

Nate had spent the last fifteen minutes making out with his newfound friend. It had only taken several minutes of mindless chit-chat before it had led to this. He knew he could be irresistible when he wished. They stopped to come up for air. "Your room or mine?" She asked suggestively. Nate realized he couldn't remember her name.

"Mine if my roommate was lucky enough to find someone." He said. He'll try to remember later. Nate scanned the room for any sign of Caleb. He grinned when he saw him dancing with a brunette. The girl was facing Caleb and Nate couldn't see who it was. "Looks like he has."

And the girl's head turned to his side, revealing her face.

Nate almost dropped his beer.

"Georgina Sparks." He said through gritted teeth. He immediately forgot about the girl and stalked over to Caleb. He looked surprised to see him.

"Done with your little session?" Caleb asked, looking amused.

Nate was not amused. "Stay away from her." The two had stopped dancing and was staring at him like he had lost his mind. As usual, Georgina had that _look _in her face. Like she was plotting something.

"Excuse me?" Caleb demanded, looking miffed.

"She's the devil's spawn. If you don't want to get dragged to hell, you'd do best to stay away from her." Nate explained, all the while glaring daggers at Georgina.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Nate Archibald." She drawled lazily. "I was only showing your friend a good time, Nathaniel." She said in a sickeningly innocent voice. "I have no intention of dragging him to hell. In fact I was quite planning on showing him a little piece of heaven."

"Wait, you know each other?" Caleb looked confused.

"It's a long story." Nate snapped and dragged Caleb out of the room. Pogue was just making his way back in. He looked astonished to see them.

"We're leaving?" Pogue asked, surprised. "It's not even midnight."

"I'll explain everything later." Nate said. The anger was clear in his voice. Thankfully, Caleb trusted his judgment because he left with him without another word to Georgina. Pogue followed in confusion.

Georgina watched them leave, a devilish smirk on her face. "I'll be seeing you again, Archibald."

…

_Heads up guys, the Machiavellian Bitch is back and looking more devious than ever. She seems to have set an eye on the eldest Son. Be careful C, this isn't just some Ipswich bitch, this is the real deal. We're talking total world destruction. Better get your boys ready N, that girl is an army unto herself._

_**Sightings:**_

_N dragging C and P to their dorm room. (To reveal G's nasty past perhaps?)_

_N receiving an e-mail from S. _

_Well, lookie here. S has sent me one too:_

_**What: My 19**__**th**__** Birthday Bash**_

_**Where: My house (The New York Palace Hotel in Midtown Manhattan)**_

_**When: Next Saturday (So clear your schedules!) **_

_**Time: 8-ish in the evening**_

_**Theme: WHITE PARTY**_

_**SEE YOU THERE! **_

_To everyone who received an invite, time to hit Bendel's and search for the perfect white outfit. To everyone who didn't, I feel sorry for you. S is known to throw the best of parties. I'll be seeing you there. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

…

A/N: Review please. :D


	4. Crash Into Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Post-Covenant, slight A/U for GG.

**LIKE YOU LIKE AN ARSONIST**

**CHAPTER 4: Crash Into Me**

Two weeks went by in a blur. Soon it was Friday. The day before Serena's big birthday bash. It didn't take long for her to plan a party. With Blair Waldorf on your side, who needs party planners? Invites were sent several days ago to an exclusive set of their closest friends. Blair had not been too happy to see Chuck Bass on the guest list. Neither was she too happy to see Reid Garwin's name on it either.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Tyler asked. They were having Cappuccino Lattes at a nearby café. The four of them had gotten to be really good friends in the past week. Despite the fact that Blair and Reid quarreled like cat and dog.

"Am I ever. I can't wait to see everyone again. Two weeks has seemed like forever." Serena said with an excited grin.

"Speaking of everyone, I see Vanessa coming." Blair said in a bored voice.

Serena waved her over. Vanessa approached them with a smile on her face. Beside her was a pretty blonde with a friendly smile. She looked familiar. Serena wondered where she had seen her before. "Hey Serena. Thanks for the invite."

"Sure, no problem." Serena said, waving her off.

"Who's your friend Vanessa?" Reid asked, his eyes on the blonde.

"Oh. This is my roommate, Olivia Burke. Olivia, meet Serena, Blair, Tyler and -- " Reid cut her off.

"The name's Garwin. Reid Garwin."

"Bond. James Bond." Blair mimicked under her breath, rolling her eyes in disgust as Reid kissed Olivia's hand. "Wait, no wonder you look so familiar. You were in a few episodes on that new soap last summer , right?"

Olivia blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to improve my acting skills so I enrolled in NYU. I wasn't too good was I?" She suddenly looked worried. It was sort of endearing.

"Nonsense." Blair said dismissively. "That was the only good soap that summer. Come. Sit." She shoved Reid to the side to make space for Olivia. She slowly sat down. Vanessa grabbed a chair and sat down next to Serena.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Serena asked her.

Olivia stopped and thought for a moment. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, its my birthday tomorrow and I'd love for you to come."

Olivia brightened. "That would be great. Thank you."

…

Vanessa Abrams used to hate going to high society parties such as the very one Serena was going to throw. But truth be told, she had actually become good friends with more than a few of them. Even Blair was becoming tolerable.

"So, how do I look?" Olivia emerged from the dressing room. They were at Barney's, a place where Vanessa usually avoided like the plague, but this was Olivia's favorite place to shop and who was she to deny her only friend at NYU that opportunity? The bubbly blonde was dressed in a simple strapless white dress that fell to her knees in electric pleats.

"I like it. Its pretty." Vanessa said approvingly. Serena required all her guests to come in white, hence the shopping. Vanessa, on the other hand, was sure she could put together some of her vintage stuff back at the dorm. She always had a few things hanging around that could work.

Olivia beamed. "Alright! I'll get it."

"Hey, I'm going to go wait outside. I need some fresh air. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

Vanessa went off. She was just exiting Barney's when her mobile phone began to vibrate. It was Dan.

_Hey V,_

_You going to Serena's big white party?_

_D_

Vanessa grinned. Dan Humphrey had been her best friend in what seemed like forever. But now he was off at Yale on scholarship. She missed him quite terribly already. It would be awesome to see him again. She replied a quick yes to the text along with a '_see you there_.' She had been so busy staring at her phone that she crashed into someone.

Someone with a rock-hard chest.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Vanessa apologized, taking several steps backward. She looked up to see…a Greek god.

"No worries. I'm good." He said with a smile that made her heart flutter. She smiled back tentatively. Guys who looked like him usually did not smile like that to girls like her. But then again, he didn't look like he was from around here. _I mean, he certainly doesn't go to St. Jude's. _She thought. "I'm Pogue Parry. What's your name?"

"Vanessa Abrams." She said, shaking his hand and feeling a bit more confident. "So um, are you going in?"

"To Barney's?" He asked with a laugh. "Yeah. Two of my friends already went in. I just grabbed something to eat a few minutes ago. We need to do a little shopping, you see."

"Okay." She said suddenly feeling uncertain. _Shopping with two guys? Is he, like, gay? _Because he certainly did _not _look gay.

He stared at her, puzzled. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Are you gay?" She blurted out. _OH MY GOD VANESSA. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT._

Pogue burst out laughing. "Well that's a first! But I guess guys don't usually go shopping together huh?"

She shook her head slowly.

"It just so happens that we're going to this party where we all have to wear white. I, for one, do not own any pair of white pants. Or white shoes for that matter." He chuckled, obviously amused.

Vanessa, however, was feeling more than a bit stunned. "White party? That wouldn't happen to be Serena Van Der Woodsen's birthday bash, now would it?" She asked, skeptically. Of course Serena would know the hottest guys in the planet. Guys like that practically gravitated towards her.

"Actually yes. You know her?" He seemed interested now.

"She's a good friend of mine." Vanessa said. "You?"

"I haven't met her." Pogue said with a shrug. "But my friend Nate is good friends with her too. Serena asked him to invite us as well."

"Nate? Nate Archibald?" Vanessa repeated. _My, my, what a small world we live in. _

"The one and only. Let me guess your good friends with him too?" Pogue asked, amused.

"We used to date a while back." She confessed.

"Well what do you know." Pogue said with a grin. "So what do you say we meet up with them inside?"

She smiled. That grin was simply adorable. "I'm actually waiting for my friend. But I'll see you tomorrow night."

…

Chuck Bass took a long drag from his cigarette. He was currently sitting inside his private car. They were parked near the café that he used to frequent often with a certain brunette. He was about to climb out when said brunette walked out of the café. Chuck had never been happier that the car's windows were heavily tinted.

A tinge of some unknown emotion poked at his heart when he saw that she was not alone. A guy with platinum blonde hair that could rival Billy Idol's strolled beside her, an arm wrapped casually around her shoulders. They disappeared around a corner, and he was unable to see Blair disgustedly shake off the arm of her companion and smack him upside the head.

Chuck Bass was not a jealous person. And even if he was, he had no reason to be. It was not like he was in love with Blair Waldorf. She was simply an infatuation he once had. A fantasy he had wanted to transform into reality. Another notch on his bedpost. Nothing more.

If that was the case, then why did he feel like strangling blondie's neck?

…

_S's nineteenth birthday looms closer. I see a reunion in the making. I wonder if anyone will dare gatecrash the big white birthday bash? I could think of a few people who might._

_**Sightings:**_

_V chatting happily with her new friend, O about a certain long-haired Son._

_N, P, & CD browsing white pants at Barney's. How cute is that?_

_CB drowning himself in liquor at a nearby bar._

_**Your Email:**_

_Dear GG,_

_I hear O is still a virgin. Do you think that's true?_

_- Whitey_

_Dear Whitey,_

_She could be. She hasn't been on the Hollywood scene that long yet. We'll see if she'll manage to stay one after hanging out with our favorite bunch._

_- GG_

_Keep the e-mails coming. You know how much I love hearing from my fans. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

…

A/N: Review please. :D


End file.
